


Dear Thomas Sanders,

by Isabel3710



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Inspired by Dear Even Hansen, Letters, Sincerely Me (Dear Even Hansen), Thomas Sanders is a good host, Virgil writes to Thomas, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: Whenever Virgil has a rough day he writes a letter to Thomas.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497140
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Dear Thomas Sanders,

**Author's Note:**

> Song Shot:
> 
> Song: Sincerely Me from Dear Evan Hansen

Virgil sat down at the desk in his room and pulled out a black spiral notebook and a purple pen and opened the book to a fresh sheet of paper and began to write. 

_Dear Thomas Sanders,_

_We’ve been way too out of touch. Things have been crazy and it sucks that we don’t talk that much._

After Virgil had been accepted Thomas had told Virgil that he could come to him if he ever needed to talk about anything. Of course, sometimes Virgil was too anxious to talk to Thomas in person so he had started writing his host letters instead. 

_And I should tell ya that I worry for you each night, but Logan helps me out with that._

_I gotta tell you, life without you has been hard. Has been bad. Has been rough!_

_And I miss talking about life and other stuff…_

It had been a few weeks since Thomas had called him for anything. Not that Virgil blamed him… Still, he missed helping Thomas out with his problems with the other sides. 

_I’m friends with Roman but each day’s another fight. If I keep you from panicking then everything might be alright._

That was the reason Virgil was writing this letter. He and Roman had gotten into another fight. 

_I’ll take your advice, I’ll try and be more nice! I’ll turn it around, wait and see._

_‘Cause all it takes is a little reinvention. It’s easy to change if you give it your attention. All you gotta do is believe you can be who you want to be!_

_Sincerely, Me_

When Virgil was done with his letter he carefully ripped it out and folded it. Virgil sunk out into the real world and placed the note on the coffee table in Thomas’ living room before sinking back down into the Mindplace. 

—-

The first thing Thomas saw when he walked into his apartment was the folded note of the table with his name on it. He smiled, knowing who it was from. He sat down on the couch and read it. 

When Thomas had finished reading Virgil’s note he pulled out his laptop to write his anxiety a response.

_Dear Virgil Sanders,_

_Yes, I also miss our talks. Don’t worry ‘bout me, just try to take deep breaths and go on walks._

_I’m sending facts about the most amazing things! You’ll be so obsessed with my reasons to smile!_

Thomas was working on a new Reasons To Smile video so he made sure to include some of the facts he was using for the video in his letter. 

_Virge, I’m proud of you. Just keep pushing through. You’re turning around I can see! And soon you’ll see._

_‘Cause all it takes is a little reinvention. It’s easy to change if you give it your attention. All you gotta do is believe you can be who you want to be!_

_Sincerely, Me_

—-

Virgil smiled softly as he read Thomas’s note. 

_Dear Thomas Sanders,_

_Thanks for every note you send._

—-

_Dear Virgil Sanders,_

_I’m just glad to be your friend. Our friendship goes beyond, the average kind of bond._

Thomas was glad that Virgil trusted him enough to come to him when he was struggling. Even if it was through a letter. 

_But not because I’m gay... but no worries I’m still gay._

_We’re close but not that way. I only meant cause you’re my side._

_Well anyway, you’re getting better every day._

_I’m getting better every day._

_We’re getting better every day!_

Ever since Thomas has accepted Virgil and started to listen to him more things were going a lot better for both of them. 

_‘Cause all it takes is a little reinvention. It’s easy to change if you give it your attention. All you gotta do is believe you can be who you want to be!_

_Sincerely, Me_

\-----

Virgil smiles softly as he puts Thomas’ latest letter away in the nightstand, where he keeped all of the other letters Thomas had written to him. Yeah, maybe his own personal anxiety got bad at times. But at least Virgil had a good friend to confide in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have a great day! Stay safe and stay healthy! 
> 
> Please Subscribe to the series, Kudos, and Comment
> 
> Take it Easy, Guys, Gals, and Non-binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel


End file.
